Flash of silver Splash of red
by cats-eye78
Summary: This is based in the world of Supernatural without the boys actually being on it. This story is about a vampire in that world.
1. Chapter 1

_ Flash of silver._

_ Splash of red._

He was turned about twenty-five years after Shakespeare breathed his last. It happened in a filthy alley. By accident.

When the whore he followed into the alley threw him into a wall he slid like a rag doll to the ground. He stared in horror as a second mouthful of VERY sharp teeth descended and she stalked over to his fallen form. Hissing she jerked him up against the wall she sank those fangs into his throat.

He screamed and screamed, sure he was about to die.

Abruptly she released him and they both sank to the ground. On her knees the vampire scrabbled at a knife protruding from her back. Towering over them was a wild looking man, a broadsword whistled through the air, severing the writhing vampire's neck. Her blood sprayed over her victim's outstretched hands.

"You! Did she feed you her blood?" His savior barked at him.

"What? Feed me blood? What? No, no." He gasps, pressing one hand to his bleeding neck. "Am I going to die?"

"Let me see your neck." The man roughly examined the wound. "No, you'll live. Come with me and I'll patch you up."

Strong hands supported him as he shakily got to his feet. "What just happened? What was that?"

"Escaped mental patient."

"No she wasn't. Mental patients don't have an extra set of teeth spring into their mouths. Why don't you try again?"

"Damn, I'd hoped you hadn't seen that. Are you sure you really want to know?" The stranger glared sharply at the man he rescued. "It would be simpler if you just accepted the mental patient lie."

"I don't want simple, I want the truth."

"Alright, but not here. Just come with me and I'll explain while I patch your wound."

"Not that I'm not grateful, but who are you?"

"James Cotton."

"I'm Colin Murphy, thank you for my life."

"It's what I do, come on."

Quickly the two men made their way to a shabby house that leaned precariously against the pub next door. After locking the doors and relaying lines of salt the hunter thoroughly cleaned Colin's wound while explaining the truth about vampires.

"How do you know all these things?"

"My father taught me. His baby brother was killed by a Rawhead and he set out to try to keep such things from happening to others."

"You mean Rawhead Bloody Bones are real? What else is real?" Colin gasps in awe.

"Vampires, rawheads, werewolves, demons, wraths, ghosts, and anything else you believed in as a child and told yourself couldn't be real as an adult."

"So this is what you do? You travel around and stop evil things?" He shakes his head as he asks, "What do you do for money?"

"Let's just say I leave before my bill is due." James admitted with a wry chuckle. "Hmm, it's almost dawn. Come let's sleep, it's been a long night, we can talk more when we wake." With that they turned in for the night. Morning never came for James.

Colin woke before the sun was fully above the horizon, thirsty. He shot out of bed the sun hurting his skin and he knew. He knew James wouldn't let him live.

"What are you doing?"

"Just closing the window, the sun was in my eyes." He forced his teeth back before he answered, wouldn't do to hiss and give it away. He lay back on his bed and pretended to fall asleep. When he was sure James was asleep again Colin crept over and quickly tackled him, pinning the hunter to the bed and buried his fangs in the other mans throat. Colin felt James's struggles grow weaker and weaker as he was drained of blood, when they ceased altogether he drew back and stared into the dead eyes of the man who had saved him only the night before. "I'm sorry, James. I-I just didn't want to die." Forcing guilt aside he rummaged through the hunters bags until he found cloths he thought would fit and changed out of his bloody attire. Not wanting to sleep in the same room as the corpse he went to the family room and made a bed on the sofa. Now dressed in clean cloths he felt ready to sleep the day away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flash of silver._

_Splash of red._

Ch. 2

He woke hearing someone enter the home. Cautiously he raised his head, eyes searching the small room. She was on him before he managed to spot her.

"Where is he?! Did you help him kill her, you bastard? Where's the hunter that killed my mate?" She growled her tear streaked face inches from his.

He flipped her off of him and let his fangs descend, intending to frighten her away.

Instead of fleeing the woman flashed a set of her own fangs, "Well, this changes things. Has the hunter already moved on?"

"James is dead."

"Who is James?"

"The hunter, and I am,-"

"I don't care who you are and I won't be telling you who I am. Just show me his body and be kind enough to tell me just how is a vampire is on a first name basis with a hunter?" A wary expression settled on her grief stricken countenance.

"Because I became one just last night. When the whore I bought turned out to be a vampire and attacked me, he saved me and killed her. He brought me here to tend my wounds and told me about your, our kind. When I woke this morning and found myself to have been turned I knew he wouldn't let me live so I killed him. I'm sorry you lost your lover."

"Not merely a lover, she was my mate." She corrected him defiantly.

"What is the difference?"

She ignored his question to brush past him going to the bedroom. Tears start afresh as she stared at the dead hunter.

"Is there anything I can do for you miss?" Colin gently asks her.

"You can leave London and never come back," she snapped.

"What?"

"Leave. Never. Return."

"But- I- Why," he floundered in confusion.

"You have to leave. I know you didn't mean for it to happen but, I can't look at you, you are the reason she is dead."

"But I don't even know how to be a vampire!" He pleaded.

"You hunt, you feed, you cover your tracks, and you can do this alone or as a group, end of the lesson. Now leave." She pointedly looked anywhere but at him as she gathered up anything flammable, spreading it around the room, and prepared to light it.

"What are you doing?"

"Covering tracks. Leave or I'll kill you."

"Okay, I'll go." He could tell this woman was serious, she really would kill him. "Just tell me one thing first. How did I become a vampire?"

That startled her enough to actually look at him. "What do you mean how?"

"He said that she would have had to feed me her blood to turn me, thing is she didn't."

"Or we put our blood into an open wound on you. That does it too. But I know she would not have turned on purpose. We have no use for men."

"Oh, okay. Well, uhm, when he killed her I guess her blood got on me."

"There you go, that's how you were turned now go." With that she lit a match, dropped it into the spilt oil, and ran from the flames. He only hesitated a moment before running himself.

He stole a horse from the pub and made for the farm lands outside London. He breathed easier when the sun set, relieving the pain of its light. When he arrived at a small farm house he was welcomed in by the family, whose father and son he immediately snapped the neck of and tied-up the mother and two daughters. After he had them secure in the cellar he had a little sip from each of them. After some thought he arranged the men to look like they had hanged themselves.

After nice uninterrupted day's sleep he climbed onto the roof to have a good long think about what he was to do now. For the first time since he was attacked he actually had time to think rather than just react. He needed to get money and blood and he needed to get these without getting caught. A vague plan was shaping in his mind; he had been feeding off the women by cutting them instead of biting them, planning to make it appear as if the men had killed them then themselves. I could just keep doing that, people kill themselves all the time especially in the poorer parts of a city, cut their wrists and feed that way. Brilliant! Now where should I go? Maybe a port city? The continent perhaps?

Wait a minute. Why should I have to go somewhere else? Who is that whore to tell me I can't stay in my city? I like London, I don't want to leave. No, I don't think I shall obey her order, if she causes a problem I'll just kill her. After all, I didn't realize before just how strong I have become; surely I can overpower one woman. Of course I can and I will.

Now money will be needed, hmm, where to get money? Hmm. Ahh, a jeweler, they have what I need; they always have money and valuables on hand. Just a few side trips and I will be well off for a goodly amount of time. As he happily concludes his thoughts he notices the sun beginning to rise. Ah well, time to sleep. Before he turns in he cuts the mother deeply and feasts on her. Her daughters screamed in horror as they watched their mother's life leave her body. He laughs at them as he makes sure the girls are secure, satisfied they won't be going anywhere he allows himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flash of silver. Splash of red._

Ch. 3 interlude

When the stranger showed up at their doorstep they hadn't thought anything of it, travelers weren't unusual. She smiled indulgently at her daughters as they twittered about how handsome the man Colin was while they prepared diner. She secretly agreed with them, he was tall with broad shouldered, piercing blue eyes, dark red hair, a straight nose, and generous lips. Not that she would ever stray from her beloved husband, but she still had eyes.

She watched in horror as the stranger they had let into their home snapped the necks of her husband and son. Before she had gathered her wits he had managed to grab not only her two daughters, but herself as well. He carried them down into the cellar and tied them up before taking a knife and cutting her arm and lapped up the blood. He repeated the action with her girls, smirking at their screams. Oh God, what did we let in our home? He laughed when her youngest ask if he was the devil, she didn't find it funny as she had thought the same thing.

"No, the devil I am not, but I am your worst nightmare made flesh." He laughed as he climbed the stairs and shut the cellar door, leaving them in darkness.

After a few minutes of tense silence, "Mama, are we going to die? Mama?"

She couldn't bring herself to answer her child, so she feigned sleep.

The next morning the monster came back and sliced her arm to the bone, slurping the blood that flowed from her wound. Strangely it didn't hurt as much as her daughters' agonizing screams that filled her last living moments.


End file.
